Bitterclan Wiki
If u can add pics please do that cause it won't let me ~~bitterstar ~~ Welcome to Bitterclan Hello,and welcome to bitterclan. This clan is going to be edited almost every day so if you want to join I'm usually at rooms 4-7 (as ⓕⓛⓞⓦⓔⓡ \ ⓢⓒⓐⓡ I might change 2 ⓑⓘⓣⓣⓔⓡⓢⓣⓐⓡ•ⓑⓒ) on fly like a bird 3. Come talk to me or razorclaw and give us your name and description and if your a warrior, apprentice, kit,or elder then your most likely in. -bitterstar-(we also need a role play example) TERRITORY: industry 4 members of bitterclan and the season MEMBERS (including leader and deputy):15 CURRENT SEASON: newleaf FOUNDER:bitterstar LEADER : bitterstar-black she-cat with a russet front left paw,golden back right paw,and front right and back left white paws a hidden scar on underbelly(from a badger) and amber eyes and unusually large paws and excellent hearing. DEPUTY : razorclaw-white Tom with a blue and green eye black stripes black tail, feet ,and ears,has a black circle on forehead,and strong,fast,and has the best sense of smell.Lost darkmoon and has been serching for days to find his mate.(Mate: darkmoon(currently missing) MEDICINE CAT: tinyleaf-white she-cat with black paw and muzzle and blue eyes MED CAT APPRENTICE :none right now Warriors: ashfur-she-cat snowpelt-white she-cat with one black paw and amber eyes sparrowtail-brown tabby she-cat with olive green eyes Oceanclaw-blue-grey she-cat with white paws,chest,and tailtip with light blue eyes spottedpelt-dark brown she-cat with light brown and white spots and amber eyes robinpelt-brown Tom with black paws and tail tip with amber eyes woodpelt:bark colored she-cat with black paws and white spots with blue eyes KITS: cherrykit-white she-kit with black paws and green eyes(2 moons) ahskit-white she-kit with black paws and blue eyes(cherry's sis and twin age 2 moons) APPRENTICES: earthpaw-dark brown tabby/bermiss tom with a white muzzle and paws with dark green eyes (age 6 moons razorclaw and darkmoons kit) woodpaw-dark brown fur gold eyes and jet black paws and white spots(6 moons) ELDERS: none right now QUEENS:nighthoney-black she-cat with white front paws and golden back paws and blue eyes(mate ran away and was never found) DECEASED: none right now ALLIANCES: skyclan and shadowclan (sc and sc :o) ENEMIES: none right now Our camp and territory description LEADER'S DEN:A big hollowed out rock at the edge of the clearing and also the high rock where the leader gathers cats. APPRENTICE DEN:A gorse bush that has been hollowed out so apprentices don't get thorns in their pelt. WARRIORS DEN:Also a hollowed out gorse bush like the apprentices' den but bigger. ELDERS DEN:A fallen hollow tree that used 2 tower over the camp moons before the cats arrived. NURSERY:A extremely thick and big gorse bush thats hollow and is thin in one spot (the entrance) MED CAT DEN:A gorse bush with several small holes inside perfect for storing herbs an a small pool of water also has a rock that was split in 2 and is also good for storing herbs. DIRTPLACE:A gorse bush at the edge of camp. TERRITORY DESCRIPTION: Bitterclan is in a thick,dense forest where foxes,badgers,and other cats aren't rare but not common either. TRAINING PLACE:A sandy clearing not far from the camp. ELDER'S SUNNING SPOT:A spot close 2 the camp where sunlight reaches smooth, flat rocks and warms them. CAMP:A clearing surrounded by a thick wall of thistle and gorse that's easy to get out of but not easy 2 get into.The entrance is thin and recognizable by a rose bush next 2 it. At the edge opposite of the dirtplace is a small,shallow stream ending in a pool of water.On the outside of the camp a huge tree with purple,blue,and pink blossoms and every greenleaf bees make hives and every leaffall they leave them behind with honey still inside.